Coffee stores and dingy apartments
by WithAnOpenHand
Summary: . This was due..yesterday, I'm making it mostly for Rhi, Toffee Toki and Breeze. Oc s x Death note charectors.I DONT OWN DEATH NOTE, ONLY CHIHIRO X3


_**DISCLAIMER**_

**I don't own death note, Only Chihiro.**

It was a sweltering hot day.

Mello sat in a chair, Working on a laptop, as his feet tapped on a near by coffee table, his legs not quite reaching the middle.

He began biting into his third chocolate bar.

Opposite him, Matt sat with his long legs on the floor, one foot pushing the edge of the table leg gently and tapping nonchalantly on a portable game console controller. He grunted as his cigarette went out, causing Mello too look up from his laptop, and reached into his jeans pocket, and extracting a cigarette and his lighter.

A flame flickered on and soon the atmosphere returned, and Mello went back to typing.

About a half hour later of clicking, relighting, and tapping, a young detective came in.

'Um..T-Transfer..P-Papers...M-Mello.. Y-You're meant..to..to look after them..' The young man said, Mello snatched the papers and read, Matt was soon over his shoulder, Ruffling his messy red hair.

'Toki..Hm..' Said Mello, Musing over the papers.

'Chihiro, Eh?' Said Matt, leaning down closer.

**Name: **Toki 'Toffee' Iwazaki

**Occupation:** Just graduated

**Age:** Unknown.

**Family:** Ichigo Hatake (Adoptive mother) Tsuki Kazetatsu (Adoptive father) Chihiro 'Cookie' Hiro (Adoptive sister)

**Hobbies:** Chocolate, Music.

**Notes:** Tendency to be hyper, keep away from sharp pointy things.

**Name:** Chihiro 'Cookie' Hiro

Occupation: Just graduated

**Age:** Unknown

**Family:** Ichigo Hatake (Adoptive mother) Tsuki Kazetatsu (Adoptive father) Toki 'Toffee' Iwazaki (Adoptive sister)

**Hobbies:** Solving rubix cubes, Star charts.

**Notes:** Shy…May try and burn house down.

**Name: **Breeze Inuzuka

**Age:** Unknown

**Family: **Unknown

**Hobbies: **Uknown

**Notes: **She won't be in your care, rather starting off in a different department.

The men looked at the papers a few moments and continued there work. The atmosphere a little different.

~*~

On the same over heated day a train rumbled ever closer to Tokyo.

Toki Iwazaki and Chihiro Nakagawa sat next to each other. Toki clutched her ticket in her hand, while her small white dog, Lesley, attempted to attack it, and with her other played with her Light brown and blue edged fringe. Chihiro sat backwards on her knees, her head resting in her hand looking out into the ever growing city.

'Oh my god...I can't belive it....' Murmured the ever excited Toki.

'What?' Said Chihiro, not looking away from the window.

'We're finally getting away! We havn't EVER been to somewhere as big as Tokyo…Does that not excite you?' Chihiro looked up from the window and opened her mouth to speak when the whistle blew. Toki jumped up, squealing, and grabbed Chihiro's arm, who had already began getting the suitcases, grabbed hers, and jumped off the train, Only _just_ before it had stopped.

While walking through the streets, searching for there new apartment's street, Chihiro's cellphone rang.

'Mushi mushi? Hai…Yep, Yeah I'll pass you on.' Chihiro handed over the phone to Toki 'Its Breeze.' She mouthed.

'Ummm..HI…Yeah…YOU GOT IN?! HUZZAH!!' Toki had now stopped and was standing excitedly on the spot.

'…She got into the medical school then?' said Chihiro quietly. Toki nodded quickly.

'When are you arriving? Tonight? With Rhi-Rhi?' Chihiro held back a laugh as Toki said her first adopted sister's nickname. `Aww, you can't stay with us? Okie! Tommorow night, Rhi's probally moving in, too. Yah, Yah, meet you after work! Bye! Bye! Buuuhh-bai!' She hung up the phone and picked Lesley up, and dragged Chihiro through the streets.

~*~

Matt looked at the information for Chihiro, as Mello looked at Toki's.

Matt was turned the page, a picture of the girl was there, she had dark red brown hair, just past her shoulder. She was dressed in a black skirt, a black t-shirt like hoodie, black and white converses, a white t-shirt, and Red and black knee high socks. `_She seems young…Maybe even younger than me..'_ he mused in his head. '_Kind of pretty…Hn'_

Mello was having a different time, after reading that Toki liked chocolate he had warmed to the girl. He turned the page also, to the page with the picture. Instantly he was hit with her looks.

She wore Bell Bottom jeans, a Blue vest over a black t-shirt with a red heart.

Her hair was light brown with Tints of Neon Blue, Green and Pink in the bangs.

Her bangs, Like Chihiro's, reached over her eye and almost past her cheek.

Mello blinked and noticed Matt was looking at him as he sussed out the conversation.

'You haven't met them and you have a crush on them.' He mumbled looking at him, an amused look gracing his features.

'Uh…yea- I mean…uh…huh?' Mello stammered, emitting a blush. Matt chuckled and ignored his best friends moment, and got back to reading about the new employees.

~*~

It was morning, 4 am, to be exact, and the girls had just woken up from there first night at there apartment.

It was a dingy 4 bedroom apartment, where the living room and kitchen were attached.

Lesley had already claimed the couch, and refused to get off, Toki had attempted to remove him many, many times.

Chihiro was waiting at the door, as Toki grabbed her back. She sighed and dragged Toki out.

~*~

'Haha!' Exclaimed Matt, holding up some paper, 'I finished before you!'

'…It wasn't a game.' Muttered Mello, Still very busy on the 'details' page. 'Why don't you go get some coffee? They'll be here soon.'

At that, Matt jumped up and began towards the pot of Coffee. After pouring it out, downing it, Cussing about how hot it was, slamming it down then taking another sip, he threw Mello's mobile at Mello himself. 'Phone the office' was all he said before leaving a slightly bewildered Mello to go to the bathroom.

~*~

The bus pulled up outside its second destination. Toki jumped off dragging a very tired Chihiro behind her, and a black haired girl, called Breeze. A brunette girl, Rhi, Waved them off as the bus carried on to a local high school.

They walked into a registration office, in a large building, a girl with blonde hair and a short skirt was on the phone, She looked up at the girls, and whispered down the phone for the person to 'Come down, Love, they're here.'. 10 minutes, and a blonde man dressed in leather came down. The woman made a move to greet him. But he only glared at her. He turned to the girls, mostly Toki, 'Excuse Dianne, She's clingy.' 'Dianne' Scowled. Mello held a hand out to Toki, like a gentleman, and introduced himself 'Mello, Please to meet you, Miss Iwazaki.' She blushed, not noticing the unimpressed and bored girls behind her. Breeze was taken to a different area and the girls were brought upstairs

**I was trying to make it long . Anywwhhoo… Rhi and Breeze will be in it more next chapter.**

**AUSTA LA BYE BYE =]**


End file.
